Methods, apparatuses, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to user equipment, and more particularly, to user equipment configured to personalize use of service and an operating method thereof.
Personalization of user equipment refers to restricting the use of user equipment by using a code stored in the user equipment, whereby, when a personalization category is activated, the user may normally use the service provided by a service operator only when a code value extracted from a smart card of the user corresponds to a code value stored in the user equipment. Personalization information of the user equipment, which is required by each service operator, may be different, and thus, when the service operator is changed, information associated with the personalization of the user equipment has to be changed.